


Catfished

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Theo, Online Dating, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo is a famous [insert whatever occupation] and sets up an online dating account. Liam comes across it and is like “oh dude, you are not fooling anyone with that picture” because seriously, trying to catfish with a really famous person is hilarious but the profile also has some really dorky info about liking farm animals and model trains which Liam finds adorable, so he carries on talking to the person anyway. When they finally meet in person, Liam is pissed because he’s built up an idea of this guy in his head but, “dude you’re actually that famous person” and Theo is just like “well, yeah, I thought you knew that”





	Catfished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> Prompted by SeaxWitch, thank you Colby! ♥
> 
> For Kristina: Happy Birthday, Bae! ♥ I hid an Easter egg for you in this, let’s see if you find it! ♡
> 
> Special thanks to: Alicia and Cal for Thiam’s usernames! ♥

“This is such a bad idea.”

Theo Raeken glared at his best friend over the rim of his mirrored sunglasses.

Apparently he had lost his bite because Tracey just rolled her eyes, typing away happily at her MacBook (or maybe, after five years, she had simply grown immune to his death stares).

“Look, we both know it’s time you get over _him_ already, okay? And what is better than a little mindless fuc-flirting?”

Theo’s lips twitched when he registered her slip up, but he still wasn’t convinced that a profile on one of the biggest online dating sites would help to mend his broken heart.

 

~~~

 

On the other side of the town Liam Dunbar lay on his bed and lazily scrolled through the very same dating app.

“No... no... urgh, _no..._ maybe... Ye- Oh my god! MASON!”

 

With a bang his bedroom door flew open and said Mason, Liam’s best friend and roommate stood in the threshold, hair wild and clothes wrinkled as he obviously just woke up.

“What happened? Why are you screaming like that?”

 

Liam waved his phone through the air, “You have to look at this! I can’t believe how stupid some people are!”

Mason, who had tried to look at the display while Liam still moved around, finally sighed annoyed and switched his tactic of ‘How to get back into my bed asap' to grabbing the phone out of his room mates hands.

“Oh wow... is that? I mean, do you think it really could be him?”

“Don’t be dumb Mason. Why would _Theo Raeken_ – the Theo Raeken, probably the most famous male model on this planet, hell, this universe! have an online dating profile? He must have admirers enough to choose from...”

“Now that you say it. It’s probably a catfish anyway. Just look at the “interests” – What I like: Animals, especially cats. Strawberry-vanilla milkshakes. Model trains. Does that guy look as if he had even looked at a milkshake in his whole life? I mean, those abs don’t come from eating fast food.”

With a sudden wave of guilt Liam tried to subtly kick the empty pizza carton (nobody can resist cheese filled crusts, okay?) on the floor further under his bed.

“So, what should I do? The profile sounds nice if you ignore the fake picture. I like milkshakes too.”

 

Mason sighed (again. Yes, being Liam’s best friend wasn’t easy sometimes.) and carted a hand through his hair, “I don’t know. Write with him? Find out why he uses Theo fucking Raeken as a fake identity? Everybody knows him, so at least make the effort and choose someone less famous when you look for a hot dub...”

The last sentence was practically spoken into the hallway, as he was almost in his own room again.

 

~~~

 

**Unread messages: 3**

 

**From BabyBlue**

**Hey, do you have a cat?**

 

**Sorry, that was random, what I meant was: Hi, your profile sounds nice, but you really shouldn’t use someone else's pictures. Especially on a dating site. And Theo WreckMe, come on – everybody knows him, dude!**

 

***Raeken. Sorry, autocorrect. I will go and drown myself now.**

 

With every word he read, Theo’s eyebrows got closer to his hairline.

“What is it?” One of the best things about Tracey was that she could sense what he was doing.

(That was also one of the worst things, but he wouldn’t dare to tell her that.)

 

“Why does he ask if I have a cat?”

Tracey broke out in booming laughter: “Really? _That_ is the thing which disturbs you the most about his messages?”

 

Theo stops, reads the short text again and then he can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

_WreckMe._ BabyBlue had written. And it was _autocorrect._ That meant he typed it before. Oh. _Oh..._

 

“I think you should write him back. He seems sweet”, Tracey certainly had her fun, seen as she was still busy wiping the laugh tears from her face.

Theo hesitates, his fingertips hovering over the keyboard.

Then, feeling Tracey’s challenging glare at the back of his head, he hits the answering button.

_What ever. How bad can a guy who calls himself_ BabyBlue _on a dating website even be?_

 

~~~

 

**Unread Messages: 1**

 

**From Teddybare**

**Hey blue! Or should I call you baby? ;)**

**I actually do have a cat and I don’t know what you mean – This is definitely me on the pictures. I just took them today.**

 

Liam snorted as he read the answer, before typing.

**Well, you have to talk Mr. Teddy bear!**

**And okay, if you insist I will play along. You are** _**the** _ **Theo Raeken. On a dating website. Talking to me. Sure.**

**So, you have a cat. What’s her name? :)**

He didn’t even had time to close the app before the three little dots indicated that ‘Theo' was writing.

**Her name is Athena and she my little princess.**

**[Picture]**

**So, back to your name. Are your eyes really blue? Or are you just that young? :P**

The cat was really sweet. The cutest cat Liam had seen in fact (not that he had consciously looked at many cats in his life. The only pet _he_ had ever had was a goldfish and it died after three weeks. Nobody told him they needed food _every_ day. So totally not his fault. Totally not.)

**She is beautiful.**

**Also: Hey! You have seen my pictures! I am not that small. And if your age is the right one at least, you aren’t that much older than me.**

 

~~~

 

They continue to message back and forth for a few weeks and the more he learns about BabyBlue, the more Theo is convinced that the blonde boy really doesn’t care about who he is.

_Seems like Tracey was right once again. This site does help._

 

The last few days have woken the wish in him to meet his chat partner in person. Even if they don’t hit it off romantically Theo definitely can see himself being friends with the other boy.

His hands tremble slightly as he finally sits down and types out a message that could change his whole life.

 

~~~

 

“MASON!” once again Liam’s voice echoes through their small apartment as he calls out for his best friend.

As no reaction follows his call, the blonde scrambles up from his desk.

“Mason?”, he knocks on the other boys door, “Mason, he wants to meet!” _knock knock_ “Mason, what do I do?” _knock knock._

The space falls silent, then ominous giggling is heard from the other side of the door, before it finally cracks open and Corey, Mason’s boyfriend sticks his head out.

“Give us five minutes, okay?” he smiles before correcting himself, “No, make it ten. We meet you in the kitchen.”

With that the door closes again.

 

Half an hour later the three friends sit at the kitchen table, Liam’s phone in the middle as Corey and Mason read the last test from Teddybare.

 

**So, I don’t know what about you but I kind of hate talking via chat.**

**What do you say about a meet up?**

 

“Hold on, so you are basically dating _Theo Raeken_?” Corey says, and if he wasn’t so wrong Liam would have been offended by the surprise in his voice.

“No”, he clarified, “I am writing with a guy who _pretends_ to be Theo.”

Mason taps his chin thoughtfully. “On the other side... Why would he want to meet up if he isn’t Theo? I mean, how are the chances that he is dumb enough to believe _you_ are dumb enough to not notice that?”

“I don’t know okay? Maybe he wants to kidnap me? Cut out my eyes? He said they are pretty!”

 

“Uhh... yeah... we need to cut down on the horror movies, Li...”

 

~~~

 

BabyBlue hasn’t answered yet.

_And this is why I am single as hell and have a total of two friends. I always rush things!_

“Maybe he is just busy? Isn’t it exam phase in a few weeks?” Tracey, using his house as a hotel once again, tried to calm him, as he refreshed the website for the up tenth time in the last 30 minutes.

“Or he doesn’t want to meet me. I knew I should have used Josh's picture instead my own! Or even better – I shouldn’t have made an account in the first place! Why do I always listen to you?”

 

Tracey’s answer is cut off by the _ping!_ of his computer. She quickly checks the screen before grinning “Because I am always right, T.” with that she turns the device back to Theo.

 

**How will I know you don’t want to murder me?**

 

Theo snorts before replying.

**Don’t worry, I‘ll make it quick. And maybe even buy you a milkshake beforehand? ;)**

 

The answer comes promptly.

**Alright. You got me at the milkshake.**

**When and where?**

 

 

Three days later Liam sits down at a table in _‘Hale's Baked Goods'_ a small but cosy bakery and coffee shop just a few blocks down from the campus.

He orders a soda and then turns on the GPS on his phone (better save than sorry, he really can’t afford to get murdered this close to his finals!).

 

A glance at the big vintage clock over the counter tells him that he arrived a little bit early and so he goes through the message feed with ‘Theo' once more.

_I don’t even know his real name! But then again I haven’t told him mine either..._

 

Someone clears his throat next to the table and brings Liam back to reality. He looks up, directly into the face of... Theo Raeken.

The dark haired boy smiles “You must be BabyBlue?” He gestures to Liam’s maroon Henley, the defining feature they have agreed on.

 

“What the fuck?” is all that comes out of Liam's mouth. Then again, but angrier: “What the fuck? Are you freaking kidding me?!”

Theo, caught completely of guard, just blinks before he finds his words.

“Okay, that reaction is a new one...”

But the blue eyes belonging to the boy in front of him (now its painfully obvious where his username came from) just intensify their glare.

 

Since the blonde before him still don’t seem to be capable of an introduction and just continues to stare at him with a mixture of anger, surprise and confusion, Theo sighs and holds out his hand.

“So, I am Theo, also known as Teddy – hence my username – but I will most likely kill you if you actually call me that.”

“Liam”, BabyBlue says eventually, taking his hand, and after the most awkward handshake in Theo's life he finally sits down.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were you?” Liam wants to know.

The sentence causes Theo to lift an eyebrow “Well, I thought the pictures and me telling you it really was me on them, were pretty good indicators. And you never brought the name subject up again, I thought you believed me.”

 

“I thought you were just catfishing me with that picture!”, Liam blurts out, “I mean why the hell should Theo, why should _you_ be on a dating website?”

“Right back at you, All American Sweetheart!”

 

Liam stares at him, his eyes unbelieving. Theo coughs awkwardly.

“Now that we established that we are both to hot to practice online dating – Why did you make a profile?”

 

“I was bored. And procrastinating. You?”

“My best friend made it. She had the absurd idea that hook ups would help me to get over my ex...”

Liam’s blue eyes loose the last remaining anger they held as he asks: “And did it help?”

 

“No”, Theo shakes his head, “but writing with you did.”

And the smile that pops up on Liam’s face brightens the whole room.

 

_Oh yeah. This is going to be good._

 

 


End file.
